Hoshi Fujioka
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= is the protagonist of [[Cinders and Ashes: The Chronicle Of Kamen Rider Dante|'Cinders and Ashes: The Chronicle Of Kamen Rider Dante']], the Kamen Rider/Re:Creators crossover. A Creator of Hotaro Dairou, Hoshi inherited the Volcano Belt and became the second user of . Personality Hoshi seems to be more of a down on his luck kind of guy who only wants to do the right thing. He is by no means timid, as he's able to talk to people just fine, though he initially has difficulties talking to Creations due to the degree of separation they had prior to them appearing in his world. That said, he's a firm believer of justice, borrowing that ideal from his aunt. Unfortunately, it seems to be a twisted sense of justice, as he rewrote Dante with the intent of getting revenge on those who criticized Setsuna. This, along with getting emotionally compromised rather easily, creates a fatal flaw for him, especially once he creates Yellowstone Mount. However, he is able to be reasoned with if someone puts the time and effort into calming him, as seen when Rui and Souta stop him on separate occasions. His flaw came to a head when Souta confessed his role in Setsuna's death. Realizing that he hates Souta and wants him dead, along with (indirectly) calling him out when trying to write the debut of Sakurajima Mount. He's more or less horrified with this flaw. History Prelude He met Setsuna and Souta over at a convention and soon became friends with them. Using the advice Setsuna gave, he wrote Kamen Rider Dante under the pen name of . However, after accusations of plagiarism came to Setsuna, complete with her drawing a picture of Kamen Rider Dante, Hoshi ended up cutting off contact with both parties out of fear that he'd get attacked as well or lose the newly established fanbase he gained if he defended Setsuna. Setsuna committed suicide and Hoshi was heavily scarred as a result, almost deciding to take his own life had it not been for the intervention of a man and an advertisement for Alicetaria of the Scarlet inspiring him to keep on going. Ultimately this emotional scarring, along with the advice of his departed friend, resulted in the creation of Kamen Rider Dante's motive to defeat Re:Shocker, putting his pain into Hotaro's own pain, though he unintentionally wrote Hotaro as his personal weapon against the people who criticized Setsuna. He's maintained the fanfic for thirteen chapters before hitting a writer's block as to how Hotaro would defeat Rock Spider. Becoming Dante One night, during his first delivery at Uchuu Eats, he came across a mortally wounded Hotaro who hands him the Volcano Belt before dying. He is soon chased by Altair and is saved by Marine and her friends. Hoshi believed that the events were all a dream and thus he decided to act like Hotaro, triggering his transformation into Dante. After fending her off and passing out from using Dante's powers, he wakes up and is informed of the Government's task of stopping the world from being destroyed. There, he's forced to confront the fact that Setsuna killed herself and that her Creation is preparing for its destruction. During his adjustment, he is informed by his sister that he has an internship, in reality his protective custody in the government. After meeting up with Rui and Celesia soon after, Hoshi ends up encountering a battle between Yuuya and Blitz. He manages to help Blitz defeat Yuuya, nearly dying in the process, but soon finds out that Blitz was tasked to killing him. Yuuya bails him out simply on the fascination of a Creator using the powers of his own Creation and wanting him to sate his curiosity. After buying some lighters from a kindly shopkeeper, Hoshi stumbles around, not knowing where to go, before he passed out before two people, one of them being referred to as Alice. Waking up, he meets the two girls and presume they are homeless and thus offering his support to help them back home. Hunting Down Jorougumo During this, he noticed Kikuchihara at a crime scene. He was informed that a Creation, Jorougumo, had been going on a killing spree and is given orders from Meteora to kill her. Taking the two girls home, he soon discovers that they were Creations, Mamika and Alicetaria.. Not only that, but they were allied with Altair as well. After getting attacked by Alicetaria, he tells the two about Jorougumo and asks them to come with him to kill her. After a botched investigation at a bar and a conversation with Alicetaria, he ends up encountering Jorougumo and fought her. He was forced to relive the first time he met Setsuna and Souta, followed by his discovery of her plagiarism thanks to Jorougumo's power, though he was broken out of it by Mamika. Hoshi, with the help of Tachibana and a biker, the latter giving him a bike that seemingly synced with Hoshi's heat, he managed to stop Jorougumo, destroying her with Alicetaria's assistance. The two part ways with Alicetaria reaffirming they are enemies. Creating Yellowstone Inspired by the recent events, Hoshi pulled an all-nighter and wrote the fourteenth chapter of Kamen Rider Dante, which has Hotaro get both the Trailblazer and the Yellowstone Mount. After sleeping in, he woke up and noticed that people, while they loved Yellowstone, insisted that the Machine Inferner was a better choice for a Rider Machine instead. Intrigued, Hoshi looked up the information, only to find that the bike he had gotten was drawn by Shunma Suruga, the writer of Code:Babylon and creator of Blitz. Adding to the shock, Meteora called up Hoshi and informed him of another murder committed by a Creation: Magane. He's called into a meeting regarding what to do about Magane before being commanded to go help Celesia and Meteora fight Alicetaria and Mamika, much to his chagrin. En route to the destination, he's ambushed by a Hound of Tindalos, who he briefly fought before defeating it with a Rider Punch. Tachibana then arrives to help up Hoshi, who manages to find out that he's both Hoshikigami and Kamen Rider Dante. Amazed, he shows Hoshi his manga, though after a conversation, Hoshi heads off to help Celesia and Meteora. Yellowstone's Wrath Arriving at the site of the battle, he finds that Mamika was put on the ropes by Yuuya. It ended up triggering his Yellowstone Mount, though he finds he isn't able to control his emotions and had to be knocked out by Rui. After waking up, he finds out a few things, such as Yuuya being recruited to the team and the fact that people had set Setsuna up to take the fall for plagiarism accusations. After being told that he created Dante to be a tool for revenge against the people who attacked Setsuna, Hoshi unleashed his rage, though Rui stopped him again before he could do serious damage. After a while to cool off, he's lured into a trap by Magane using his sister's phone as bait. From there, he ends up finding out that Mamika died and that Souta may have had a hand in Setsuna's suicide. Coupled with what he learned previously, he snapped and transformed into Dante, ready to fight his own friends. However, Souta managed to talk some sense into Hoshi and he managed to calm down and rationalize some solutions. Unfortunately, Altair arrived and had Alicetaria accidentally wound Celesia in an attempt to break Souta and Hoshi. While Celesia ended up healing enough to get medical attention with her power up, it in turn caused Hoshi's belt to overheat to the point where Hoshi almost exploded. He passed out and awoke in a hospital where he's informed that his belt was taken away, partially due to him attacking Meteora and partially due to the belt almost causing irreversible harm to his body. Hoshi took the time to recover, but he eventually met up with Souta who told him the whole truth, including his role in Setsuna's death. Angered at him, Hoshi ran off and broke down, declaring how he doesn't want to be a Kamen Rider. Marine soon helps him and takes him over to her place. Sakurajima's Sorrow During his stay at Marine's, Marine asks Hoshi to write a story about a new form that releases pent up heat. As he tries to, he finds that he has indeed written Kamen Rider Dante as a means to vent his anger at Setsuna's critics. During his writing of a battle, Hoshi ends up indirectly calling out Souta through the story and is horrified at it, immediately putting his fanfic on hiatus and leaving the group, though not before announcing to PicLive that he was friends with Setsuna, had attempted suicide soon after Setsuna's, and even channeling his rage into Dante. However, as he is taken to Setsuna's grave to mourn, Hoshi soon encounters Altair, who offers to have him join her in destroying the world, starting with Souta. However, Hoshi refuses, even after she offers him the belt back, and turns into Sakurajima Mount for the first time. While he had some trouble fighting her, he nearly defeated her had it not been for Blitz saving her. Hoshi, tuckered out, asks Alicetaria to take him to Akihabara. Akihabara's Wind Hoshi and Alicetaria arrived at Akihabara where Hoshi stays with his sister for about a month until he heard of a boxer who was a candidate for the Volcano Belt. After setting himself lunch with Marine, he prepared himself to pass the belt when suddenly Malacoda appeared with an army of Durants. After Hanamori failed to defeat some of them, Hoshi intervened and fought off the army, only to be defeated by Malacoda. Abilities As Hoshi * Writing: '''He's a fanfiction writer known for his Kamen Rider Dante story. It's not known how talented he is in the writing, but given how Hotaro appeared in his world, it's implied it was enough to get him popular on par with other, more official writers like Matsubara. * '''Biking: '''He uses a bike to pedal to places, relying on it more than he would with an actual car. After becoming Kamen Rider Dante, he ends up being proficient in riding a motorcycle. * '''Creator of Dante: As discussed with Yuuya, Hoshi can, as the creator of Kamen Rider Dante, be able to revise the powers on the fly to make himself more powerful. However, Hoshi isn't able to see if this theory could work at the time he was told this. As the Creator of Dante, he also knows all the ins and outs of Kamen Rider Dante's already established powers. * Burst: It's unknown exactly what this is, but when Hoshi got frustrated during his chat with Alicetaria, his fist erupted into flames. Hoshi believes this to be Dante's power manifesting. Eventually it evolves to a point where his body heat is abnormally high, as seen when he's licking an ice pop and it begins to melt. It's eventually revealed that the source of this is the Volcano Belt itself. * Kamen Rider Moves: Hoshi has once and a while pulled out some moves that other Riders have used, such as Amazon's Daisetsudan, V3's Kimimori Kaiten Kick, or even how Baron fights with his spear. As Dante * Fire: '''Dante's signature power is having an armor made of fire. Whenever he powers up, he explodes into a burst of flames. * '''Flight: Mostly due to real world physics applying to Dante, the flames in Dante's body allows him to float and seemingly fly. * Healing Fire: Another instance of real world physics applying to Dante, the heat from the armor can cauterize wounds. * Cinders and Ashes: His signature ability. When Dante grabs a hold on a weapon, he's able to convert it into a burnt version of it, the heat searing the weapon. When he's done with it, he can destroy it and cause a cloud of ashes to throw his opponents off. * Flames: The downside to the Volcano Belt is that it's able to absorb flames that enter Hoshi's body. This changes Hoshi's body temperature irregularly and even has him explode irrationally. The more fire the belt absorbs, the worse off he is. Mounts Hoshi began being Kamen Rider Dante having only access to the primary form, . In Fuji Mount, Hoshi has access to basic levels of strength and power. To access it, Hoshi either has to use fire to charge his belt or be hot-blooded. It is eventually revealed that being hot-blooded can either mean being passionate or being angry. The downside is that using Dante's power gives Hoshi a feeling akin to heat stroke, often knocking him out in the process. When powered up by fire or hot blood in Fuji Mount, flames start to shoot out, giving him the temporary form of , a brief boost that allows him to use the Rider Kick and Rider Punch. Hoshi, during a fight with Jorougumo, discovers that he can go into Endeavor by becoming enraged. However, the flames don't last for long. When the belt runs out of fire, the armor slowly fades to a white colored form called . In Ashen Mount, Hoshi's attacks aren't enhanced and his strength and power are average to that of a human, severely weak compared to Fuji Mount. There's possibly no Endeavor for Ashen Mount, as using fire or hot blood to power Hoshi up results in him returning to Fuji Mount, as evidenced when he used a lighter given to him by Blitz. Even so, the flame only stays lit for a moment before going back to Ashen Mount. There's a few times where Hoshi is in between Ashen Mount and Fuji Mount. This form is unofficially called . https://forums.spacebattles.com/posts/57850324/ Hoshi, however, decided to create a new Mount to keep up with the other Creations: , a form that's stronger than Fuji, but sacrifices speed. He ends up unlocking this form soon after he created it, though it came with the additional downside of unearthing negative emotions, such as anger. His revolves around spewing a liquid that resembles lava, though fades quickly. Hoshi refers to this as liquid fire. After absorbing the flames from Celesia's Flame Chant, Hoshi ends up unlocking a temporary fusion of Fuji and Yellowstone forms. Not much is known about the form outside of what it looks like, though the author has unofficially named it . With the encouragement of Marine, Hoshi laid the groundwork for and while it took Tachibana to finish it, Hoshi managed to use it and master it like it is his own. While faster than Fuji and Yellowstone, Sakurajima's power is only as strong as the fire he has built up inside him, as seen when Hoshi lays a hundred and eight degrees onto Altair in several punches. allows Hoshi to fly around as opposed to using his heat to hover. Relationships * Hotaro: As Hotaro's Creator, the two have what other characters consider a father-son relationship, though they barely had time to flesh it out, as Hotaro died moments after meeting his "father". Hoshi realizes though that his depression from Setsuna's death was what seeped into Hotaro, and thus he feels responsible for the mess Hotaro was in. Eventually, Hoshi realizes that he retooled Hotaro to be his mouthpiece regarding the situation with Setsuna. * Honoka: Hoshi's doting sister who often calls him. Hoshi seems to enjoy her company, even deciding to go to Akihabara once she invites him. Once he sees that Magane has her phone, he instantly assumed she killed her and as such, became one of the factors for snapping. As soon as he noticed Honoka was okay, he asked her if he could move back in with her. * Akagi: Honoka's boyfriend. All that's known about his relation to Hoshi is that they hung out, watched Mono Magia together, and was given hand-me-down Tokusatsu (most of them Super Sentai) from him. * Celesia: Hoshi mistakenly calls her 'Asuna' at one point. Later, he tells Celesia that he doesn't see himself as a hero only for her to say that he is. At one point, he finds out about her fight with Mamika and how she wounded her, going up to confront her about it. He was nearly pushed to the edge when she was stabbed by Alicetaria and later apologized to her for his actions. Celesia forgave him and talked to him about her side of the story regarding her fight with Mamika, though it led to Hoshi comparing himself to Charon. * Meteora: The only relation Hoshi had with her was that she gave him the information of what's going on, and in trade, he gave her information regarding Setsuna. They later talk again, where Meteora pities Hoshi over his powers before asking him to take care of Jorougumo. He ends up butting heads with her when she believes that Alicetaria is emotionally manipulating him, not helped when he looked up her creator and assumed she killed him. He managed to trust her word after getting Souta to confirm what she said and afterwards trust her enough to walk with her to Souta. * Rui: '''The only meeting he has with Rui was when Rui asked him to show off his Rider powers to two girls he was impressing, only for his inability to transform to ruin it. They later meet each other again briefly before Hoshi is knocked out by Rui. After fighting Yuuya, Rui broke up their fight and they had a nice chat over ice cream. * '''Yuuya: The two started out as enemies before Hoshi's life was at stake. Yuuya only saved his life just because of his unique connection with his Creation and suggests trying out the power of Revision. When he later is told of an incident regarding Mamika, he's convinced that Yuuya had hurt Mamika. When he confronts him about it, he says that it was Celesia that hurt her. Once he fully joins the team, Hoshi had strong doubts and even fought him, though it seems that afterwards, the two became rivals with good speaking terms. He expresses disappointment when Hoshi declares his forced retirement and hopes he gets back his powers. * Souta: 'Given how Souta knew Setsuna as well and, at the time, was keeping his information about her a secret, it's implied that he knows Hoshi as well, as Hoshi notes that he gets nervous around him. It's confirmed in a flashback that he knows, yet when it comes to the present, he denies ever meeting Hoshi. When Hoshi tries to tell Souta that Setsuna's accusations were faked, Souta slapped him and thus he is convinced Souta does not remember Setsuna, at least until Magane tipped him off that Souta might have had something to do with her suicide. Despite this, Hoshi ended up trusting Souta enough to have him confirm if what Meteora said is true or not. However, this is because Hoshi assumed Souta had gone through the same problems he had, not knowing of how he shut her down. When he ''did know, however, he immediately despised him and even indirectly called him out on hiding his connection. Despite this, he acknowledges that he is Setsuna's friend and as such, doesn't want to hurt him. * '''Setsuna: Hoshi's friend who gave him advice in writing fanfiction. She also drew Kamen Rider Dante's Fuji Mount for him. He is devastated with her death, on top of his inability to save her life, to the point where he unknowingly acted out of revenge when he wrote Kamen Rider Dante. However, Tachibana's letter ended up giving Hoshi a much needed insight for her desires and as such, gave him a new purpose in fighting Setsuna. * Matsubara: The only interaction they had was when Hoshi woke up at the hospital and said something that Hoshi interpreted as a cruel joke. A cover story was made where Hoshi had an internship with him. The two later meet to discuss what to do about Magane, only for him to react when he heard Hoshi teamed up with Mamika and Alicetaria. He tells Hoshi about how Alicetaria kidnapped her Creator and that he should assume she killed him. * Marine: Marine, as Hoshi notes, was the only thing that made him feel better. Honoka claims that he has a crush on her, though he admits that he doesn't have any romantic interests in her and sees her more of a pillar of support, even briefly considering staying at her place. She approached Hoshi and insisted he isn't alone, though Hoshi was too depressed by that point to listen. Once Hoshi snapped at Souta and ran off, Marine tried again, insisting on having him stay over her house. She managed to be supportive of him and comforts him when he got upset at Souta. * Nakanogane:' '''Hoshi only encountered him in the brief meeting regarding the Military Uniform Princess, where he reveals Setsuna's hand in creating Dante. He is a little more hopeful of the situation regarding Mamika and Alicetaria, saying how they wouldn't let the world be destroyed. * '''Kikuchihara: '''Hoshi only met her during his initial briefing on the situation at hand, though she had helped him out by giving him some money in a Creation Support Program. He met her again later on when she informs him of a murder caused by Jorougumo. She later orders him to help Celesia and Meteora. Afterwards, she stops Hoshi from attacking Kurakuma, only to ask him what would have happened had she not been there. She later took away Hoshi's belt, though Hoshi himself approved of it after he was informed. She honored his wishes to stop being Dante and have someone else use the belt. * '''Tachibana:' Tachibana gave him some advice regarding living with others while he was buying lighters for his fights. Hoshi soon saved his life from Jorogumo and eventually found out about his manga. When Hoshi tried to ask Tachibana about what he thinks Dante was intended for, he found out that he's Setsuna's brother. Tachibana even sent him a full-length letter saying how much he is grateful for his story and Hoshi respected him enough to make him his successor in writing Kamen Rider Dante. * Suruga: Hoshi first met Suruga at a bar when he, Alicetaria, and Mamika were investigating on Jorougumo. She later approached him and gave him the Machine Inferner, though Hoshi didn't realize it was a Rider Machine until he looked it up himself. They soon met formally at a meeting held to discuss Magane. Their next meeting was her telling Hoshi that a Kamen Rider is defined only by their power. She seems to have a huge interest in Hoshi, as she's the one who snuck the Volcano Belt out and gave it to Marine. * Kurakuma: Upon discovering that he made up the plagiarism story to get people to spite Setsuna, he snapped at him and almost attacked him had it not been for Kikuchihara. When he found out he died, Hoshi nearly gagged and blamed himself heavily for his death. * Yatoji: The two didn't interact outside of Hoshi saving his life from a wrathful Yuuya. Afterwards, Yatoji scoffs at Hoshi's request to let Yuuya know about the true culprit of the murders, citing that he doesn't have to listen to a kid. * Altair: Altair, along with her faction, mistook Hoshi for Hotaro. Having been slighted by Hotaro, she vowed to kill him. Not helped by the fact that Hoshi taunted her by saying her true name out in the open. She reappeared when she used her powers to nearly kill Celesia for the express purpose of breaking both Souta and Hoshi for what they did but didn't do much outside of that. She personally had a one-on-one with Hoshi, trying to win him over to her side only to be refuted when she offered to help him kill Souta. * Blitz: He struggled to help Blitz, nearly dying in the process. Once he stopped Yuuya, Blitz pointed a gun to his head, carrying out the mission assigned to him to take him out. * Alicetaria: While he was unconscious, Alicetaria considered killing him but was talked out of it by Mamika. When he woke up, he felt intimidated by Alicetaria's presence, especially after he found out her true identity. Meanwhile, Alicetaria despises Hoshi due to him reading her stories and his status as a Creator, which involved indirectly causing Hotaro to suffer. She feels mostly hostile to him due to his pact to Meteora. After a botched investigation, Hoshi opened his heart to Alicetaria, explaining his story. While she had gained respect from him after the fight, she ultimately decides that they're still enemies. He helped Alicetaria fight Meteora, at least until she explained the truth, to which he calmed down and offered to fight Alicetaria. After the battle, Alicetaria ends up saving Hoshi's life after she overhears Altair mention that she killed Mamika and, due to wanting revenge, offers an alliance with Hoshi. * Mamika: While he was unconscious, Mamika defended him from Alicetaria, saying that it's cruel to kill him in his sleep. She then insists that if he is a threat, that she'll fight him. Thankfully, it isn't the case. Mamika also comforted Hoshi when he went into a mental breakdown over the recent happenings. Hoshi cares somewhat for Mamika, even before he noticed who she really was. Her getting hurt was what pushed Hoshi into activating Endeavor in his rage and later Yellowstone and her death was one of the three events that caused him to snap. * Jorougumo: Hoshi knows who she is and is explicitly told by Meteora to kill her. He confronted her later on, only to get his mind scanned by Jorougumo, being forced to relive his past. This, coupled with Mamika getting injured, caused him to get so mad at her that he activated Endeavor and, with the help of Alicetaria, killed her on the spot. * Magane: While the two haven't interacted, Hoshi dreads having to fight her and even tangoed with a monster she summoned. It isn't until Magane seemingly got her hands on Honoka's phone that he set his sights on her, only for a while before he calmed down and rationalized his situation. Notes * Hoshikigami is a combination of Hoshi and Shikigami. * Hoshi using Kamen Rider Dante as a means to get revenge on the people who rejected Setsuna is similar to how Dante wrote the Divine Comedy as a means to get revenge on the peers who rejected him. * Hoshi seems to be based off Tom Holland's portrayal of Spider-Man, as seen with the following details: ** Both Hoshi and Peter's connection to the heroes is called an "Internship" as a cover story for their loved ones. ** Both Hoshi and Peter's suit are confiscated after their attitude jeopardized people's lives, right down to Hoshi's dialogue being similar to Tony's dialogue. ** Soon after, both are called out by a concerned family member, leading to them talking about losing the internship. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Red Riders Category:Riders Category:Primary Riders Category:Cinders and Ashes: The Chronicle Of Kamen Rider Dante Category:Rider Creator